SlenderSketches
by Jinxed just in Time
Summary: This is a series of oneshots I made. All are based off of a bunch of sketches I made while zoning out, so have fun. FEATURES: MARBLEHORNETS, EVERYMANFITNESS, AND REFERENCES TO TRIBETWELVE
1. Chapter 1: I want Candy!

Welcome to the Sketch Jokes. These are all based off of the drawings I drew in my notebook while zoning out, so feel free to be as honest as you want.

* * *

Masky skipped along the path towards the house Hoodie, Slenderman, and himself stayed at. He had been having a great day; messing with Jay, stalking girls, stealing stuff from people.

Masky paused. He however, did not get the one item he really wanted today: CANDY. That's right, candy. Slenderman had banned him from having candy ever since he trashed the old house on a sugar high. In his defense, he really didn't think lighting the house on fire would do much damage.

Masky shrugged. He would weasel some out of Slenderman eventually. He pushed open the door to the house, and immediately ran to Slenderman.

"Can I have some candy? PWESE?" Masky did puppy dog eyes underneath his mask. Unfortunately, it was, well, underneath his mask, and therefore ineffective.

:No.: Slenderman pried Masky off of himself, as he began to walk away.

"Then can I have coffee?" Masky tilted his head at the retreating Slenderman.

:No chance.: Slenderman turned a corner, leaving Masky standing there.

Masky raised his fist into the air. _I WILL HAVE MY CANDY!...OR COFFEE!_

* * *

ATTEMPT 1

Masky slid around the wall towards the kitchen, tiptoeing around the door to Slenderman's room. As he passed the room, he let out a silent sigh of relief. The hardest part was getting around Slenderman. After that it would be smooth sailing.

Masky trotted happily into the kitchen, and towards the candy cabinet. He grabbed the handle to the door and yanked it open. The fruit draw in the fridge is what he saw. He slammed the cabinet and raced to the fridge. He yanked that open as well, and saw….. more fruit.

He raced back and forth between the two for ten minutes before it sunk in.

Spinning around to fall on his knees, he screamed. "DISTORTION! WHY?" Slenderman smiled around the corner at the cry, before heading back to his room.

Masky shook his hands at the ceiling, "WHY?"

* * *

ATTEMPT 2

Masky watched as Slenderman walked into the living room, heading towards the book shelf there. Masky carefully opened Slenderman's door, and slipped through.

He knew Slenderman hid a large amount of candy in his room, mostly to keep it away from Masky. However, he underestimated the cravings of the masked one.

Masky began riffling through the drawers, throwing things out of the way. He paused, lifting something out of the drawer. It was a pair of boxers, with little operator symbols on them.

He stifled a giggle, and made to put them back when a cough sounded from the doorway. Masky froze, and slowly turned, the boxers still in his hands.

Slenderman was leaning against the door frame, looking at Masky.

:Find what you were looking for?: He seemed to smile as he said this, looking at the boxers in Masky's hands. Masky gulped as Slenderman moved forward.

_Crap._

* * *

ATTEMPT 3

Masky slid the ceiling tile out of the way, hooking his harness onto the hook in the ceiling. He slowly wheeled himself down into the kitchen, peering to his right.

Slenderman was standing in the doorway, facing the other direction. Hoodie was standing nearby, looking at Masky.

Masky made the hand signals. Hoodie nodded, turning to Slenderman.

"Hey, have you seen that new guy? Observer or something? Totally trying to rip you off." Slenderman's head snapped to Hoodie.

:WHAT?: He growled out, as Hoodie shrugged. Masky slid himself down to the floor, and slid behind the island.

"Yeah, complete rip off. Come on, I'll show you." They walked off, as Masky stood up and walked over to the candy cabinet. HE opened it and grabbed two candy bars. He quickly reeled himself up and into the ceiling.

Slenderman returned to his post by the kitchen door not moments later, as Masky crawled through the ceiling to where Hoodie was waiting.

A chocolate bar dropped onto Hoodie, as Masky kept crawling. Hoodie gave a smile before biting into the bar.

Masky climbed out of a window, and out into the forest. He walked over to the old house that Alex used to live in, and walked into the living room.

He sat down on the couch and reached into his pocket. His hand met and empty pocket and Masky freaked. He looked down the hall, relaxing as he saw it lying on the floor. As he made to stand and get it, Jay walked down the stairs…. And stepped on it.

Jay was saying something, but Masky couldn't hear. He was in shock from the sudden loss of his candy bar. Jay took a step forward, and Masky snapped his attention to him.

_You…..CANDY BAR MURDERER! _ Masky leapt at Jay, tackling him to the ground.

* * *

ATTEMPT 4

Masky walked into Walmart, five dollars in his pocket. He strode over to the candy aisle, and picked up a huge chocolate bar.

He walked to the checkout and paid for the bar. He walked out of Walmart and to the park. He sat down in a tree, unwrapped the bar and took a bite.

"SUCCESSS! AND NOW FOR THE COFFEE!"

* * *

Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2: The Origins

I hope you all enjoy this chapter just as much as the first. Please note that timelines have no affect here, as Slenderman is distorting time.

* * *

Slenderman was walking in the woods, Masky's screams emanating from the house they lived in. Slenderman sighed, shaking his head.

Masky had finally gotten Hoodie to play Monopoly with him, but Hoodie was a sore loser. Masky had been in a headlock right before Slenderman left.

He walked towards the edge of the woods, looking around at the shadows. They seemed to dart around as the wind blew the trees and leaves around.

A flash of unnatural green darted past him, causing him to turn his head. There, at the edge of the woods, was a twenty dollar bill.

"Cool. Twenty dollars." He bent down, reaching for the bill, when the wind kicked up. It grasped the bill, blowing it away from his outstretched fingers.

"Hey." He stepped forward, grabbing for the bill again as it fluttered away from him. He stretching his legs, he chased after the little note, chasing it across the woods.

Just as he caught up to it, just as he was about to close his fingers around the small bill, a boy's voice echoed out of the woods.

Slenderman turned his head, spotting a little boy at his birthday party, laughing in joy. Slenderman turned back to the bill, intent on catching it once and for all.

But it was gone, no longer in his sights. Letting out an angered growl, he spun back to the birthday party.

"Make a wish, Alex!" The mother of the child smiled at the boy, who blew out his candles.

So, his name was Alex, was it? It didn't matter, he would make the little boy pay. He had lost a perfectly good twenty dollar bill because of him.

Slenderman turned away from the scene, heading towards the nearby road. As cars passed by, he would ask them if they had seen the twenty dollars.

He would receive bills from each person, which he thought was nice, but it wasn't the one the boy made him lose. Darn that kid.

* * *

ONE HOUR LATER

Slenderman had spotted the bill again, and was following it towards a house. A little boy ran inside of the house, the bill following him to the driveway.

Just as Slenderman was about to go and grab it, the garage door opened, and a car pulled out on top of the bill. The car window rolled down, as the little kid ran out to the car.

"Thanks for reminding me, Evan. I would have been late for the interview." The teen male's voice was effusive, and the little boy was smiling too.

The car drove away, with the bill no longer in the driveway. The little boy ran back inside and closed the garage door. Slenderman stared in disbelief at the driveway.

Oh, Evan was on the bad list now too.

* * *

…..And to this day, Slenderman searches for that Twenty Dollars.


End file.
